


Darkest Before Dawn

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: In light of King Henry's death, Kenna does her best to comfort her husband and learns a few things about marriage when Bash decides to reveal the truth behind his pursuit of the Darkness as well as his pagan heritage.





	Darkest Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing the next chapter in my other fic "Beautifully Broken" this idea came to my mind. The chapter should come out soon and I hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to Comment and Love.

She wakes up during the night to an empty bed as dawn settles across the horizon. She looks around the room to find it empty and decides to look for her husband elsewhere. She wraps a shawl around her shoulders and steps into her slippers before setting out on a quick search of the castle, hoping to find him soon. She searches the gardens, and the stables, and the throne room, and she walks across the gallery but there is no sight of her husband. Finally, she gives up and returns to their quarters and nearly screams when she sees a figure in front of the window bathed in the gentle tendrils of light caused by dawn.  
"It's only me, Kenna, don't scream," he says turning towards her, blue-green eyes dark with an emotion she cannot quite place.  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Bash! I looked for you everywhere and I come back to find you here," she says as she walks towards him, gently slipping her slender arms around his waist. His shirt is off, so she presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, and another, and another. She feels him shudder and inhale sharply, and she lays her cheek against his bare back. "Are you alright?" she whispers quietly, gently caressing his skin with her fingers as she does so.  
"I'm fine," he says, but something tells Kenna that he's not telling the truth. She turns him so he's half facing her and cups his face.  
"Don't lie, Bash," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his lips. "We may not have been married for long, but I do know you. Tell me the truth, Bash, please."  
"I... it's... it's nothing, Kenna," he says, gently removing her hands from around him. He turns again to face the window leaving Kenna pouting.  
"But..." she trails off when Bash turns towards her with a coldness in his eyes that makes her flinch away from him. Bash takes no notices on this, but instead turns to the window yet again.  
Kenna is left with her emotions and thoughts as her husband stands across from her, tense and unmoving while she contemplates what she should do. She could leave him to his thoughts or she could persist and try to find out what horrors are plaguing her husband. She choses to go with her gut and decides to find out what is bothering him.  
"Look, I know you're upset because your father died, but you can't shut me out like this. Bash, it's not nothing. Something is bothering you. I can see it, I know you are trying to push me away, but you don't have to. I am your wife, I want to help you. Let me in, Bash. Let me in," she says and she can see a flicker of hesitation in his eyes, so she continues. "I know you think I only care about jewels and pretty dresses, but you're wrong. I care about you, too. I love you, I hate seeing you push your pain away for the good of others. Tell me your pain and let me be here for you," she says, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him yet again. The way he is standing with his back to her, she cannot see the tear that slides down his cheek. He hastily wipes it away before drawing his breath sharply.  
"Please don't say anything until I'm finished, alright?" he asks, his voice shaky as he laces his finger with hers.  
"Yes, you're worrying me, Bash. Please tell me," she whispers, pressing a kiss to his lips, and then trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck... He smiles in return, and gently removes his wife from around him. bash guides her to their bed and takes a seat beside her, lacing their fingers together.  
"You may have noticed that I know a lot about pagan culture. This thing with the Darkness- It is because I was born a pagan. Even though I practice my father's faith, I used to spend time with my mother's family who are mostly pagan. I learned their language, their traditions, their rituals, and I grew to appreciate it. Then when these horrible sacrifices began, when the blood cult began-" he cut off, drawing another sharp breath. Kenna rubs his back in comfort, urging him to continue. "I often questioned how could the pagan culture become so horrible, so criminal."  
"Bash," she whispers softly. "I won't judge you for your faith or that you sympathize with the pagans. You are still the husband I fell for, the one I love," she whispers softly, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"There's more," he says, not wanting to stray away form the difficult task at hand. "I was forced to kill two men in those woods because of the pagan blood sacrifices. A zealot of the faith and an innocent. And ever since that day I have felt a darkness in me that I cannot shake. I haven't stopped wondering if those men had families, wives, children. I took all that away. I was no better than the Darkness itself," he says, choking on his words as a tear slides down his cheek. He cannot bear his wife seeing him cry, so he turns away from her. But, Kenna cups his face, and turns him to face her. She gently wipes the tear away and kisses the spot where it once was. Yet, Bash still doesn't meet her eye.  
"Bash, look at me," she says firmly. "You are good. You did what you had to do, and I don't love you any less for it. And, if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be married to you. I love you. What you told me doesn't change that," she says, gently pressing her lips to his. He is astounded by her love and devotion, and searches her warm, brown doe eyes for any reason of doubt, but finds none.  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"I do, love. You are good. Truly," she says before she crashes her lips to his again. This time, he deepens the kiss, and wraps his arms around her small frame, and falls onto the bed, pulling Kenna along with him. She wraps her legs around his waist, threading her fingers through his hair as she kisses him fiercely. Breathless, they pull away for a second and lock gazes.  
"I... love... you," Kenna pants as she makes quick work of her husband's breeches.  
"I love you too, Kenna," Bash replies as he throws his breeches across the room and helps his wife out of her thin night dress. He flips them over and resumes his claim on her lips. From her lips he moves onto her jaw, trailing kisses down her to her neck, and then down her neck until he reaches his favorite, sweet spot. Kenna panting and trembling beneath him excites him and he sucks on that sweet spot of hers like there's no tomorrow.  
"I... love... you," she pants again as he thrusts inside her. "Oh, Bash!" she screams and then pulls her husband back to face her before she crushes her lips to his again.  
"I love you, too. Now, let me burry myself in you," Bash says, trembling and ready to resume kissing her neck as he grinds against her hips.  
"So, burry yourself in me," his wife replies.  
And, so, Sebastian buries himself in his wife for the next few hours.


End file.
